Unofficial Brothers Outtakes
by Lis123
Summary: Here is the sex scene I thought of for the original story idea #1. However, I went with idea#2, softer Derek. So, it doesn't fit. I already had the scene prepared and I like it, so I decided to post it. Damn, I like jerky, sexy Derek. I'm starting to doubt going with idea number 2. Ugh! oh, well. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Okay, so this is the sexual scene I was talking about that I had for Idea #1 of Unofficial Brothers.**

 **I would have put it with the story only it doesn't fit the Derek I have, so this is an outtake for the original Idea I thought I would share with you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews are nice.**

 **I might do chapter 2 of unofficial bros tomorrow, if I have time.**

* * *

Stiles walked in on his sort of brother getting head.

Derek sitting on the edge of his bed with his black jeans down to his knees. His big, hard cock exposed and wet from some blonde hair slut down on her knees licking and sucking out it.

Derek's eyes were closed and his face was wrinkled up in pleasure with his mouth agape.

Stiles let out a loud gasp in surprise.

Suddenly Derek's eyes snapped open and his body grew tense as his gaze landed on Stiles brown eyes.

The girl on her knees stopped sucking, noticing Derek's stiff form. She turned around to find the teenage buy standing in the door way panting with shock and possibly need.

Stiles cheeks grew red embarrassed, feeling his pants tenting up on him.

Derek bickered at him to leave the room which Stiles did as quickly as possible.

He wanted to rid his mind of the images of his sort of brother's dick and the way it made him feel out of his mind. He couldn't even remember why he went to Derek's room in the first place. He wanted to ask him something but now his mind was a complete blank. The image of Derek's straining, wet cock burned into the back of his mind.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Stiles had finally calmed his lower half down. He was sitting on his bed trying to figure out if he should go his friend's house and or just hide out in his room when his bedroom room door slammed open and a pissed off Derek stood by it, scaring him a bit.

Stiles quickly stood up and began to defend himself.

"I didn't know you had com…"He started to say.

Without saying a word Derek came storming over and pushed roughly against Stiles chest sending him back a bit.

Before he could respond Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and spun him around so that his back was to Derek's chest. He pushed Stiles face down into the bed, placing a hand on the teen's back to keep him in place.

Stiles turned his head to the side so he could breathe.

"What the hell man?" The teen said half irritated and half scared.

* * *

He tried to move but Derek held him down good with his hand, pressing into the teens back, keeping him smashed up against the mattress, causing Stiles to have to lay there in a somewhat downward dog position, with his feet still on the carpet and his clothed ass stuck up in the air.

"You think that's funny? Walking in, ruining my good time?" Derek voiced irritated.

"No, it was an accident. I didn't…"

"Because of you, that stupid slut got embarrassed and decided to leave without finishing what she started." Derek snapped.

"You really can pick them." Stiles replied with a chuckle before he could stop himself.

Derek leaned forward and pressed his body into the teens as his mouth moved over to his ear.

"You won't be thinking it's funny when I'm done with you." Derek voice harshly into Stiles ear, making he gulp nervously.

With that Derek moved back, giving space between the two once more.

Stiles tensed up as he heard the sound of a belt buckle and zipper being pulled down behind him and felt manly hands on his own pants starting to pull them down.

He grew panicked.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

"You're going to finish what the bitch started."

"Wha…what?!" Stiles voiced, wide eye.

He could have made a move and kicked Derek, running out of the room but he was frozen in his spot, confused, scared and horny.

Stiles felt Derek hard dick graze one of his ass cheeks and gasped.

His body tensed up. He gripped the covers in his hands as his dick jerked against the bed, dying for attention.

Stiles heard a snap and the sound of liquid being squirted.

He cringed as some cold lube drizzled on his ass crack, some sliding over his cheeks.

"Ok haha, nice joke. You had your fun now." Stiles said trying to ease the tension in the room.

Derek bent down again and chuckled harshly in the teen's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Hardly, I've only just begun."

"Oh, Fuck!" Stiles voiced.

"That's what I plan to do."

"Wha…?"

* * *

Derek slide his lube covered cock against Stiles crack, letting him feel how hard and big he was.

Stiles cringed and gripped the covers harder expecting Derek to shove his huge cock in my virgin hole but shocking it never happened instead he rubbed his dick on the outside, sliding up and down against Stiles crack, using his hands to push the teen's cheeks closer together to add more friction.

"Oh shit, your skin is soft and warm." Derek moaned.

It turned Stiles on so bad. His cock was stuck between the mattress and his body sliding against the covers with Derek's every move, edge him on as Stiles cock leaked precum.

"Ohh." Stiles muffled into my sheets as Derek continued fucking his ass crack.

"Yeah, you like that, you little freak?" Derek asked huskily.

The teen just groaned and held on to dear life as Derek sped up and force his hands moved from the teen's fat cheeks to his hips, trying to slam Stiles back against him.

"Yeah, I'm going to cum all over your ass."

"Oh please." Stiles moaned, pushing his ass further into him.

Derek grunted and his dick slipped and pressed against Stiles opening once or twice, causing his tip to grazing the inside flesh.

Stiles was so close.

He wanted Derek in him at that point. He wanted him to fuck him nonstop.

"Der-Der." Stiles stressed.

"Shut up, I'm close and I don't want to hear your voice when I cum."

* * *

"Ohhhh!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You going cum for me you freak?" Derek voiced, pounded against Stiles hole but never entered.

"Oh I'm, I'm, ugh! Stiles yelled as he shot his load all over the sheets beneath him.

Moments later, the teen felt a warm thick substance dripping down his ass.

Stiles thought it would be gross having cum all over his ass but surprisingly he found it arousing as fuck.

He lay spent on the bed, panting with his sort of brother's cum all over his ass.

"Stiles? Derek?" The sheriff called out downstairs.

"Oh fuck." Derek cursed under his breath at the sound of John calling them.

He gave his dick a few more tugs and wiped the tip of his cock off on Stiles ass before pulling his pants up.

"Maybe now you'll think twice about knocking on my door." he voiced harshly before walking out of his room.

* * *

"Shit yeah, I maybe never knock again." Stiles said to himself, smirking at the thought.

He could hear his dad greeting Derek down stairs. Luckily, Stiles had some tissues on his nightstand to clean up.

Still bent over, he extended his hand and grabbed some quickly, wiping his ass before any cum landed on the floor.

Stiles stood up and groaned. His ass was sore.

If this is what my ass felt like with Derek just rubbing against me, I could only imagine what being fucked by him would felt like. He thought.

"Man, girls must not be able to stand for a whole week after getting fucked by him."

* * *

After that, things went back to normal. Well, except for the part where Stiles now craved Derek's touch.

He found himself presenting his clothed ass whenever Derek was around trying to entice him, whether it was to drop something on the floor, just to pick it up in front of him or just leaning against the kitchen counter top as if he was reaching for something.

Derek would never say anything or touch him but he did watch him, every time amused, his lips curving up into a mischief grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So this outtake takes place when Stiles is having his nightmare and Derek comes in to help sooth him.**

 **In this version things turn the naughty route.**

 **I went with the pg version for the story because it didn't feel right.**

 **Derek has yet to show much for Stiles sexually and what they have or eventually have would/should mean more than a cheapening moment.**

 **However, I wrote this sexual scene as it came to me and still found it hot and since I have no room for it in my story I felt I should add it to my outtakes for you guys to still get the pleasure of reading it. So enjoy! :P**

* * *

"No, no, no!" Stiles yelled out, thrashing around, disheveling the covers as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Stiles, Stiles!" Derek voiced as he barged into the room turning the light on.

"No, don't go, don't go!" Stiles cried out.

"Stiles wake up!" Derek said, pulling on his shoulder.

Stiles eyes opened and he gasped as Derek came into view. He crawled into Derek's lap and held on to him for dear life.

"I don't want be alone. I don't want to be alone." He mumbled against his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Derek said calmingly, rubbing Stiles clothed back as he tried to sooth him.

Stiles panted away, trying to calm his shaky nerves, he rested his head in the crook of Derek's neck breathing in his manly smell, letting it take over him.

"I just want to feel good again, make me feel good again." Stiles begged as he gripped the back of Derek's shirt in his hands bunching the material up, causing Derek's shirt to rise up a bit in the back.

Derek froze in his spot as he tried to figure out what Stiles meant when suddenly he felt Stiles start to grind his ass against his crotch.

"I want to feel good again, I want to feel wanted. I want to feel a fucking body against mine." Stiles half moaned as he felt Derek's dick hardened underneath him.

"Fuck." Derek gasped, as Stiles continued to squirm in his hold.

"Please, I want to feel." Stiles stressed.

Derek gripped Stiles waist tighter, practically clawing his hips.

Stiles moaned as he felt his fingers dig into his skin.

Derek slammed Stiles ass against his boner and groaned before doing it again and again, over an over, feel it built up inside.

"Oh shit."

"Ummm, yeah." Stiles moaned, as his boxers tighten up, grinding down harder and faster against Derek's hold.

The bed squeaked under the movement.

"Stiles, you're going to make me cum." Derek warned.

"Umm, I'm close too, so close." He said, bouncing on his lap now, loving the feel of Derek's hard cock brushing up against his sensitive ass and balls.

Stiles pulled his cock out, letting it breath as the hardness rubbed against Derek stomach.

"Ohh, mmm."

Derek thrusted up, grunting.

"Ohhh!" Stiles panted as he came, squirting cum on Derek's shirt, making a big, round wet spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Okay, so this an outtake I did for chapter 11 of Unbros. I felt it was too much for the chapter and I didn't want to overdo it with the sexual tension between Stiles and Derek. However, I thought it sounded hot so I added it to the outtakes. This takes place at the end of chapter 11. After Stiles relieves himself in the bathroom and he heads out to meet the others.**

* * *

"Hey, there you are. We were starting to get worried. We were about to send someone in after you." Braeden joked.

Derek laughed.

"Wanna dance?" Stiles asked him, ignoring the others.

"Again, so soon?" Derek asked puzzled.

"Yeah, let's all dance." Braeden said, grabbing Derek's hand, leading the way to the floor.

* * *

Stiles danced with Erica but kept a safe distance as Derek with Braeden dance together. Half way through they switched partners, having the girls dance together and the boys back together.

Stiles perked up at this and went in between Derek legs again rubbing his crotch into Derek's thigh, waking his dick up again in the process.

"So, you like dancing now?" Derek asked, holding onto Stiles hips as they swayed and grind against each other to the beat.

"Yeah, it's starting to grow on me."

"Oh yeah? Derek asked intrigued.

Stiles shifted his hard cock into Derek crotch.

"Yeah."

"Oh shit." Derek huffed.

"Stiles stop."

Stiles grabbed Derek's waist holding him close.

"Why, it's fun and it feels good, doesn't it?" He asked, rubbing up against Derek's cock making it rock hard.

"It does, oh god, does it." Derek all but moaned.

"Then what's the problem? We're just dancing."

Through hooded eyes, Derek licked his lips.

"Yeah, just dancing, sure."

Stiles thrusted deeper into Derek.

"Fuck Stiles, I…"

"What Derek, what is it?"

Derek groaned, sliding his hands down to Stiles ass squeezing it hard in his hands.

"I'm so fucking close." Derek stressed.

"Yeah, you gonna cum? I want you too, right here on the dance floor grinding against my cock with your girlfriend and onlookers none the wiser." Stiles voiced huskily.

"Oh shit." Derek said as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Where is she?" He stressed.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." He said huskily.

"Too busy talking to notice, why?"

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles head capturing his lips in a passionate lip lock moaning in his mouth as he made a couple of hard jerks into Stiles, letting him feel the wet, warm leakage seep into Stiles jeans as Derek came.

"We should dance more often." Stiles said intrigued as they pulled apart.


End file.
